That Polish Girl
by DaiHelsing
Summary: A new student comes to the Roundview College. Her name's Ewelina Lato and she doesn't speak English. Or does she? Freddie is interested in her and he wants to know her secret. Because she has one, doesn't she? Read&Review, please! PostSeason3.
1. EWELINA

**CHAPTER ONE: EWELINA**

"...our new student."

Freddie blinked and looked at the teacher. Next to her there was a girl wearing a colourful t-shirt, blue shorts and pink tights.

"Ewelina," the professor read. "Ewelina Lato, is that correct?"

The girl nodded and then repeated: "Ewelina Lato," but in her pronunciation it sounded slightly different.

"Okay then, darling. Tell us something about yourself, will you?"

She nodded again. Her hair was light brown, short and curly. There was a small violet hair-pin above her brew. She was neither pretty nor ugly. Average.

Ewelina withdrew a piece of paper from a side pocket of her violet messenger bag and unfolded it. She started to read.

"_Hello, my name is Ewelina and I'm from Poland. I've just moved to Bristol with my mum. I'm happy I'm with you now, but I don't understand English very well. I will learn it quickly."_

Her English was bad, nightmarish. Freddie almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"She's pathetic," Katie whispered. The rest of the class was giggling.

"Fuckin' Polacks," Cook smiled meanly.

"Oh come on," Emily said. "She looks rather nice."

"But won't understand you talkin' to her," Naomi snorted.

"Hey, don't be jealous." Emily grinned at her girlfriend. "I've just said she was nice."

"You will not understand her too," JJ added. "I've heard that Polish is much more difficult than English."

"Who cares," Effie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Ewelina, where would you like to sit?" the teacher asked.

"Here!" Pandora raised her hand. "Here! With me!"

Effie rolled her eyes again.

"Is that fine with you?" the teacher asked and Ewelina nodded.

"She cannot even say yes?" Cook snorted. "Whoa, maybe she's speakin' my language." He smiled.

"Your language?" Freddie raised his dark brew.

"Body language, bro," Cook licked his lips. "The best language in this fuckin' world, man!"

Naomi giggled.

Ewelina sat next to Pandora and smiled shyly.

"Hi there, I'm Pandora but you can call me Panda as my friends do. I think we're going to be good friends, right?"

"Too fast, Panda," Cook said meanly. "Repeat again. _Slowly._"

"Oh right." The blond girl nodded quickly. "Stupid me! She doesn't understand!"

Then she said exactly the same but slower.

"Okay," Ewelina smiled and Pandora hugged her.

"You're pretty, Eve! Can I call you that? Eve? I love your tights! And this hair-pin!"

Ewelina looked confused but nodded and Freddie thought she was pathetic.

During the break Pandora introduced her new friend to the rest of the gang.

"This is Emily, she's a gay and dates Naomi. Here, this is Naomi. And Katie's sister, Emily. They're twins."

"I'm sure she has noticed that," Emily snorted. "She's not blind, she just doesn't _speak_ English."

"Oh right. So, this is JJ, he's nice but weird. I mean, sometimes."

JJ shook her hand and Ewelina squeezed his gently.

"_Jen dobny_," he said and the girl smiled.

"_Dzień dobry_," she corrected him. "Good morning."

"Yeah, Lesson One's completed!" Cook smiled and approached Ewelina. "My name's Cook and I'd totally love to lick your clit."

Freddie and Effie started to laugh and then looked at each other.

"Oh Cook, c'mon, it was rude! Please, don't mind this moron!" Panda hugged Ewelina. "Don't worry, Eve! So, this is Freddie and Effy. Freddie loves Effy and Effy loves Freddie but Cook and JJ also love her so..."

"Panda, God, stop!" Effy lit a cigarette. "Just shut up! She doesn't have to know everything. And she doesn't understand, so what's the point in telling her all that stuff anyway?"

"Right." Panda looked at Effy. "Sorry, Eff. Uhm. Thomas is missing right now, he's my boyfriend and he's really _really_ nice. You will like him!"

"So, Eve, how's it goin' to be with me and your clit?" Cook asked touching the girl's arm.

"No, thanks you," she said silently.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Say: yes. It's your Lesson Number Two, 'kay?"

"Yes," she looked at him.

"Yes for what? Me and your clit?"

Everybody giggled.

After classes Panda wanted Ewelina to visit her but the Polish girl disagreed.

"No today," she said with her funny accent.

Freddie took a long walk smoking and thinking about Effy. He decided to withdraw some money at Barclay's. He took his dad's credit card because he run out of his own pocket money. He hoped his father wouldn't notice the missing card.

He entered the bank and leaned against the wall waiting for his turn to use the ATM. Suddenly he saw that Polish girl. Ewelina was standing in a queue and reading some book. Freddie was wondering what she was doing in a bank. How was she going to talk to the accountant? He thought it would be fun so he forgot about his father's card and took some leaflet about loans. He moved slightly and stood behind her. Finally she put away her book and stepped ahead.

"Hi there, you're Sue, right?" She smiled at the woman behind the glass. She sounded different. More _English_. "You've helped me so much yesterday so that's why I remember you. You remember me too? Oh, that's nice! Anyways, I want to paid this money on my account. Yes, of course... No, I don't remember my number. Can you check it for me? Yeah, it's Ewelina Lato. E, W, E, L, I, N, A. L, A, T, O. That's right, thanks. Here's the cheque."

Freddie was listening to her and he was shocked. Her English was perfect!

"What the fuck?" he whispered.

He moved back and waited for Ewelina to finish her business. Finally she said goodbye and walked to the exit. She had her book under her arm. It was Salem's Lot by Stephen King and it was in English.

When she was zipping her bag, she dropped her book. He didn't hesitate and picked it up.

"Hey, thanks," she said and then looked at him. Her face went blank. "_Cholera jasna_."

"What the fuck?" he asked. "What's wrong with you? Why do you pretend not to know English?"

She frowned.

"It's not your business," she hissed and quickly took her book from his hand.

"Maybe," he caught up with her when she left the building. "But I'm curious."

"Don't be."

"You ain't tellin' me what to do."

"Maybe," she said quickening her pace. "Just leave me alone. I'm not like you, you fuckin' British teenager." She looked angry.

"So, you're fuckin' Polish teenager then, ain't you?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm proud of it."

"Go back to your country then."

"I wish I could." She said quietly and then louder: "As I said: it is not your business, so fuck off, whatever your name is."

"It's Freddie."

"Whatever."

"See you at school, Eve." He smiled meanly.

"It's EWELINA!" she shouted.

_That Polish girl_, Freddie thought looking at her walking away from him, _she's kinda interesting..._


	2. APPLES

**CHAPTER TWO: APPLES**

Freddie woke up with his head heavy and neck aching. He sat on his bed checking time. It was 7:51 AM so there were only nine minutes left to get to the school.

"Fuckin' alarm," he whispered and looked at his mobile. Apparently he simply forgot to switch it on. He swore but laid down again in still warm bed. He fell asleep quickly.

It was 8:32 AM when he finally took shower and put his clothes on. He felt tired but he didn't really know why. Munching an apple taken from the kitchen's table, he left home heading for school.

The sun was shining and the day was getting hotter and hotter with every minute; the weather was just perfect for going somewhere outside the noisy, smelly city.

He finished an apple and licked his sticky, sweet fingers. Where was something very holiday-ish in it. When he finally managed to get to the school, there was a break and young people were enjoying it. A 10-minutes-award for 45-minutes of stress and boredom. He went down the corridor looking for his friends.

"You're late". He heard and slightly turned his head. Effy smiled and approached him in her black micromini, violet top and unbuttoned grey blouse. She touched gently his cheek and then moved her hand with dark pink fingernails to his hair and ruffled them still smiling. "We're outside."

"Okay," he said and wanted to ask where exactly when Effy kissed his lips. It was quick and without any warning. But it was nice though.

"You taste like an apple." She smiled and turned on her heel to disappear round the corner. Freddie touched his mouth. He was happy that he had decided to visit school today after all.

He went outside looking for the gang. He noticed them quickly; all sitting under a tree. Cook was smoking with an iPod plugged into his ears and moving his leg to a rhythm. Apparently he was listening to some rock music or something equally rapid. Emily was laying on the grass with her head on Naomi's belly and whispering something that only her girlfriend could hear. Katie was just a little further with a mobile phone glued to her ear nodding spontaneously. JJ was reading a comic book and eating marshmallows from a paper box on his chest. Thomas was next to him sucking a pencil and going through Maths' notebook. Pandora was missing. Her new friend too.

"Mornin', bro." Cook waved his leg. "You're 'ere finally. _Lovely._"

"Yeah." Freddie sat on the grass and took a marshmallow from JJ. "My alarm rebelled."

"'F course." The other boy smiled meanly.

"You don't have to believe me." Freddie borrowed Cook's cigarette and took a puff.

"I know. You missed something funny."

"What?"

"That Polish girl, she's fuckin' unbelievable!" Cook started to laugh. "Y'know what? Mrs Harrison wanted to ask her some stuff, some literature stuff. And she made up this long like hell question and Eve said" – Cook changed his voice to more shrill – "_I'm sorry, ma'am but I do not understand. _Harrison was so fuckin' surprised and her face expression was priceless, bro! You really should've seen it!"

Freddie nodded. He became even more interested in why Ewelina was pretending not to know English. She was going to get some bad marks, wasn't she?

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"With Panda," JJ answered. "Girls-always-go-together-to-loos kind of stuff."

"Oh, it was so _revealing_!" Naomi snorted.

"Sorry, I have been always wondering why you girls do everything in pairs." JJ smiled.

"Not everything," Emily said.

"You two" – Cook pointed at Emily and Naomi – "do _everything_ in pair I bet."

Girls looked at each other and then the bell sounded loudly.

"The Return of Boredom: Part II," Cook stood up and threw his cigarette. "Let's be tough."

Freddie sat next to JJ and opened his bag. He looked at Effy who was using a lipstick; she parted her lips in very sexy way. Pandora sneaked to the classroom with Ewelina and they took their seats. Freddie looked at the Polish girl and she looked back. Their eyes met for a second or so and she moved her head a little to stare at the teacher.

The lesson ended rather quickly but they still had two more to go.

Freddie was drinking coca-cola and staring at the vending machine. Suddenly he noticed that Ewelina was standing next to him. He turned to her and leaned against the machine.

"Yes?" He raised his brow. The girl was wearing blue dress decorated with small ribbons and a yellow and pink striped long socks. There was a butterfly hair-pin in her brown curls.

"You didn't tell 'em," she said.

"Didn't tell 'em _what_?"

"You know _what_", she hissed.

"That you speak perfect English? That's the thing?"

"Yeah."

"I told no one."

"Why?"

"'Cause," he smiled, "I thought it would be fun."

"What would be _fun_?" She blinked nervously.

"They tellin' you all this _honest _stuff."

"Like Cook's clear-cut offers?"

"That too. No, wait, especially _that._" He smirked.

The girl sighed.

"But I'm still curious why you hate us all."

"I'm still going to answer you..."

"That it's not my business, I know," he finished her sentence. "I bet that you're goin' to tell me everything anyway. One day."

"Yeah, for sure," she snorted. "One day."

He finished his drink and went back to the classroom.

After lessons he wanted to go somewhere because he didn't want simply to go home. He took a skateboard from his locker and went to the skate park. After an hour or so and three serious falls he decided that it would be enough for today.

He was on his way home when he saw Ewelina. He stopped and looked at her. She was walking down the square with an apple in one hand and a plastic carrier bag in the other. He could seen big pinkish headphones on her ears, her smiling face and a ripe fruit in her hand. She looked different than at school. She looked _happy. _

He didn't know exactly when he started to follow her. She was walking slowly, staring at the shops' windows. Suddenly her plastic bag tore open and all the fruits rolled in every single direction.

"_Cholera jasna! Jeszcze tego brakowało!_" Ewelina shouted angrily.

She started to pick up the apples. He didn't hesitate and helped her. She opened her messenger bag and stuffed fruits into it. He gave her three from four he picked up. She zipped her bag now bursting in the seams and thanked him.

"You can have that one," she said looking at the apple in his hand.

"Well, I've figured that out already." He smiled biting the fruit. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She straightened up. "Bye."

"_Bye_?" he asked chewing apple. "I'm going to walk you home."

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just in case your bag rebel too."

"It won't."

"Who knows." He smiled.

"You know that you're bleeding from your mouth?"

He touched his lips and looked at his fingers. There was blood on them. And he tasted it before while eating an apple but didn't really think about it.

"Fuck," he swore.

"Go home and take care of this," she advised him.

"It's far away from here. I bet yours is closer."

"It is," she said after a moment rolling her eyes. "C'mon then."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Special thanks to: Mq112358, Bartek, jacekjan and NightWorldLover0987. Luv y'all, guys~!!:***_


	3. BROTHER

**CHAPTER THREE: BROTHER**

"So," Freddie said looking at Ewelina who started to eat an apple. "I was skateboardin' and I fell down I guess. That's why I'm bleedin' now."

He glanced at the skateboard under his arm.

"Skateboarding, huh?" She didn't seem interested at all.

They were walking slowly, both eating apples.

"Your bag's pretty heavy I s'ppose. Need some help?"

"No, thanks. It's fine."

He signed. It was strange just to walk without talking with each other. He finished his apple and threw the core into some bushes. Finally Ewelina stopped in front of a small house and withdrew keys from her pocket. She opened the door.

"C'mon." She entered the building. He heard ringing and a big cappuccino-coloured cat ran to them with a small bell on its collar and started to fawn on the girl. She squatted and petted the animal.

"_Cześć_, Maniek," she said. "_Jak tam, co? Dobrze, dobrze, śliczny_?"

"Your language's funny." Freddie smiled. She straighten.

"The bathroom's upstairs."

"Thanks." He left his skateboard leaned against the wall.

The mirror in the bathroom was big. He saw himself clearly: his hair was messy and there was blood oozing from a cut in his lower lip. He cleaned himself and gargled; he still tasted blood and it was unpleasant.

Freddie was about to go downstairs when he caught a glimpse of a poster of Guns'N Roses' logo on the wall in a chink of slightly opened doors. He bet it was Ewelina's room so entered it.

Boxes with her name were everywhere on the floor. Her stuff was still unpacked except the poster and a cork board hanging in front of a bed. There was a photo pinned to the board. The photo of Ewelina with some boy and The Big Ben behind them. The boy was embracing her. He was dark-haired and dark-eyed with a black piercing in his brow. They both looked happy. Freddie thought that the boy must have been her boyfriend.

"It's my older brother, Robert," he heard all of sudden.

"Uhm, sorry… I-I didn't want to…," Freddie started to apologize but she smiled and interrupted him:

"Don't, please. I've been kinda bitchy lately, sorry for that. Can we start one more time?"

He blinked.

"Yes."

"My name's Ewelina. What's your name?"

"It's Freddie."

"Nice to meet you, Freddie."

"Nice to meet you too."

They both smiled at each other but Freddie felt weird.

"My mom's gonna be any minute now so I'm making some pancakes. Polish ones."

"Sounds great."

"Meow!" The cat ran towards Ewelina from the corridor. She took him and hugged.

"This is Maniek," she introduced the pet. "I love cats. Totally."

They went downstairs to the kitchen. The girl started to prepare dinner.

"Where does your mum work?," he asked sitting in a chair.

"She's manager at Orange. She worked in their branch in London but they moved her here."

"You've lived in London too?"

"Yes but it was half a year ago. Three months only and I went back home. I had some… problems. I'm from Cracow, it's one of the biggest Polish cities. My grandparents live there and my family used to live there too but it has changed."

"You miss 'em?"

"I do. And Cracow. My friends. Normal ones." She smiled.

The kitchen was nice and clean and it didn't smell of cigarettes. Ewelina was preparing pancakes. Maniek came and jumped on a chair to fall asleep. They didn't talk and it was silent. That silence was making him think. About Effy, about Cook. About stuff.

Freddie glanced at Ewelina while playing with a salt cellar. Her arse looked nice but her jeans could have been tighter.

"Can I have your number?" he asked. "Just in case, y'know."

"Uhm, why not?"

He withdrew his phone and gave her. She clicked her number. He called her and heard Lady Gaga's _Poker Face s_omewhere upstairs. He laughed, so did she.

"It's just," she started, "for fun. I prefer, uhm, rock and…"

"Linka?" They heard all of sudden.

"_Tutaj_," the girl shouted smiling.

A tall, slightly chubby woman appeared in the kitchen. She was smiling just like Ewelina and she grinned at Freddie.

"_Co to za ładniutki chłopaczek_?" the woman asked.

"_Mamo_!"Ewelina rolled her eyes. "This is Freddie. From school."

"Oh, hello, Freddie from school. My name's is Maria but you can call me Mary."

"Uhm, okay, Mary."

She put her bag aside sitting next to him.

"So," she started, "how's my Linka?"

"I'm here! I can hear you!" Ewelina started to fry pancakes.

"I know but you tell me nothing. So, Freddie?"

"She's fine."

"Does she have many friends?"

"I think she does," he hesitated.

"You dating her?"

"_Mamo, przestań_!"

"Linka, I'm just asking! So, Freddie?"

"Uhm, kinda."

"That's great 'coz you are such a lovely boy. How are the pancakes, darling?"

"Almost ready."

"Linka's alright at school?"

"Yeah, she is." Freddie felt weird to answer all those questions. "No problem."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear it!" Mary smiled.

"_Smacznego_," Ewelina approached them with dishes. He could smell dough and apples.

Pancakes were very tasty and he said so asking for second helping.

"Polish pancakes rock!" Mary laughed standing up. "Okay, sweethearts, I'm off. My yoga session starts in twenty minutes. Take care of yourself, Freddie, I totally love your hair! _Ciao_!"

"Your mum's awesome," he admitted with a smirk when they were alone again.

"Yeah, probably. More than maybe."

Two weeks later Ewelina was still playing the same role: a Polish girl not knowing English. School was easy for her: no homework, no essays, no testes and no quizzes. No social life. But she looked like everything was pretty fine.

It was Friday when Freddie saw her reading TOTAL FILM shortly before classes.

"You are finished with your undercover?" he asked grinning.

"Nope. Just looking through pics of Brad Pitt," she smiled.

"Fair enough."

After school the gang went to grab some drinks.

"Oi, there's a party tonight. At Orlando's," Cook said between sips. "Who's coming? Lezzers?" He looked at Naomi and Emily.

"Coming," said Emily smiling. "I wanna dance."

"Check'd!" Cook grinned. "Panda? Thommo? Freds?"

"Count me in," said Pandora. "Thommo too."

"Me too," said Freddie and looked at Effy. She nodded.

"And me," Katie shouted quickly.

"Check'd!," Cook shouted again. "What 'bout our dear friend from _Polonia_?"

Evelina sipped her orange juice.

"No," she said without hesitation.

"No? Hey, babe, c'mon! Don't be a fuckin' nun! Eve, I wanna see you dancing!"

"Oh, Eve, let's have a party tonight!" Panda grabbed her hand. "Eve!"

"Okay," she said finally. "Okay."

"Awesome!" Cook stood up and leaned forward kissing the Polish girl on the cheek. "Totally!"

"So, let's meet here at 9, shall we?" Naomi finished her ale.

"Cook, are you goin' to ask me as well?" JJ pointed at himself.

"I know you a party-crazy-monter, GayJay, there's no need asking, bro!"

Everybody was at time except Ewelina. Freddie thought that she wouldn't come but finally she was there.

"Sorry," she said. "Wrong way."

"'Course, Eve, babe," Cook embraced her. "You look fuckin' gorgeous."

"Yeah, lovely!" Panda patted her on the cleavage. "Stunning, I love your boobs."

"Thanks, Panda." Ewelina smiled.

She did look gorgeous. Not Effy-sexy-gorgeous, but attractive enough, Freddie thought. She was wearing black short-sleeved dress with sequins.

Freddie finished his drink while watching people dancing. He saw Emily and Naomi kissing in the corner and it turned him on. Thank God for jeans, he thought. Katie grabbed another vodka next to him and drunk it quickly because some boy was waiting for her. Pandora was dancing with Thomas. Cook wasn't around, neither did Ewelina.

"Somethin' white?" he heard. Effy was smiling sweetly leaning foward him. She was drunk and smelled of weed and alcohol. She put an E into her mouth and put out her tongue. He smiled.

"Sure." He French-kissed her and swallowed the pill. She moved back.

"I saw you yesterday with that Polish girl."

"I walked her home. It was nothing."

"Fair enough," she smiled taking another pill. "I bet she's with Cook now."

"Nope. She's a virgin-vibe-type."

Effy laughed.

Suddenly Katie appeared in front of them. She looked frightened.

"Panda's green," she said.

"Nope," Effy rolled her eyes. "Her dress is just greenish."

"No!," Katie shouted. "She is green, like very sickly green."

"What?" Freddie looked at Katie.

"C'mon! She's goin' to puke."

"Oh, fuck off!" Effy frowned. "Like I give a shit who's puking."

"Pandora looks pretty bad. C'mon. Freds?"

"Okay, fuck, we coming!" He put his glass aside. "Where's she?"

Katie led them outside. Pandora was sitting on a garden chair rocking back and forth. She looked bad. Her face was sickly green. Katie was right.

"Panda, hey, Panda!" The Finch girl touched the other girl's arm. "You okay?"

"Nooo... Thommo's gone to get me some water."

"Oh, fuck!" Effy started to walk in front of Panda. "Fuck!"

"We should do something," Katie said.

"Like what?" Freddie frowned.

"I-I don't know, for fuck's sake! We should..."

"What's going on?" Ewelina was there all of sudden.

"Panda's bad," Katie said.

"I see." The Polish girl kneeled down in front of Pandora and touched her forehead. "Did you take something?"

"Uhm, yes... A pill."

"What kind of a pill?"

"A pink one. And a blue one."

Ewelina looked angry.

"Fuck," she swore. "Open your mouth."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Pandora parted her lips and Ewelina put two fingers into her mouth.

"What the fuck?" Effy said when the Polish girl pulled back her hand and Pandora vomited right on Ewelina's shiny dress. Everybody was shocked.

Ewelina stood up looking at Pandora.

"Better?" she asked.

"I-I don't... Sorry, Eve... I-I think..."

"Shhh. Let's walk you home."

"O-Okay and... and sorry... You... speak English, Eve?"

"I do."

"Why you d-didn't tell us? Pandora asked.

"'Cause you don't give a fuck," she shouted. "You fuckin' British teenagers! You care 'bout nothing! Fuck off y'all!"

She grabbed Pandora's arm and moved towards the house. Freddie looked at Cook who looked at Katie. Effy lit a cigarette.

"What. The. Fuck?" Cook said. "What was that?"

"I-I'm going to find Thomas," Freddie said quickly.

Few minutes later he caught up with Ewelina, Panda and Thomas. The boy was hugging his girlfriend and Ewelina was walking next to them. Nobody said something.

"Thanks for walking Panda home," said Mrs Moon. She looked worried.

"You're welcome," Ewelina smiled.

"You must be that Polish girl Panda have told me about."

"Yeah, I think so."

"So it's nice to meet you. If you give me a sec, I'll find some clean tee for you."

"That'd be lovely, thanks, Mrs Moon."

A minute later Ewelina was wearing a pink t-shirt with Mickey Mouse. Thomas said goodnight and went his way. Freddie stayed with the girl.

"You had fun?" he asked ironically.

"Fuck yeah."

"I didn't see you dancing. Where were you?"

"Watching tv."

"Really?"

"Yes. Orlando has a big plasma in his room. _Lost _was on."

"You're unbelievable."

"Thanks," she said coldly. "Just for your info: I'm fed up with parties. I've parted enough in London."

"Oh, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to see you partying."

"Dream on."

"'Course I will, Eve. But you don't have your lil' secret any more. They know you understand us. You speak English."

"I don't care."

"Oh, do you, Miss-So-Fuckin'-Normal? What's wrong with you?" he hissed.

"You think I'm normal?" she asked looking at him.

"Let's see: you don't drink, nor do drugs, nor smoke, nor sex around, nor do crazy stuff. Normal. You're normal. N-O-R-M-A-L."

"You don't know me. I ain't normal."

"It's so bad to be normal, Eve?"

She stopped.

"I fucked my brother!" she shouted. "My own brother! And I fucked him so don't call me normal!"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. TRUTH

_For Ellie Timmers, Superdani akaVioletFairchild and FanOfTv with best wishes^^. This story is for you:)._

**CHAPTER FOUR: TRUTH**

"What are you thinking about?" JJ asked. Freddie closed his eyes. He was laying next to his friend in JJ's bed.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Nope. You're thinking 'bout her."

"_Her_?"

"That Polish girl, Ewelina."

Freddie didn't answer but that was true.

"You like her."

Freddie again said nothing.

"But she lied to you, she lied to us," JJ carried on. "On the other hand, she helped Panda, right?"

"I don't want to talk 'bout her," Freddie said finally.

"You think she's okay? She hasn't been at school for four days."

"Yeah, she's fine," he lied again. She wasn't fine. When he saw her entering her house in that stupid Panda's tee after he had walked her home, she was crying. After she said that _thing_, she didn't look good. She wasn't good. He texted her twice. OKAY? was the message but there was no answer.

Not until he saw Effy talking with Cook, did he decide to go to Ewelina's place.

He didn't knock the door, nor ring the bell, he just stood there in front of her house on the other side of the street staring at shining window of her room. He withdrew his mobile and called her. No answer.

He went back home in a bad mood. Then he came up with an idea. A weird one. He checked Google Maps looking for Ewelina's mum's workplace; it was easy to find. He noted the address on his palm and took off taking his skateboard.

Half an hour later he entered the building. The receptionist was chatting on the phone laughing slightly. He approached the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mrs. Lato," he said.

"Wait a sec, darling. I'll call you back," she said hanging up. "Can I have your name?"

"It's Freddie McClair."

"Have a sit. I'm not sure but Mrs. Lato can have a meeting right now."

He nodded and sat on the chair next to a woman in a smart suit. He heard the receptionist saying his name on the phone.

"Mr. McClair," the woman said with a smirk, "Mrs. Lato's expecting you. Sixth floor, room A43."

"Thanks."

When he stepped out of the elevator, he was in a neat corridor. He find the door and knocked.

"Come in," he heard and entered the room.

Ewelina's mum was sitting in front of a computer's screen.

"Freddie," she said and blinked. "I thought it could be you, but... Is something wrong? Something happened to Linka?" She stood up slightly scared.

"No, I think," he smiled. "But... I was wondering... She hasn't been at school for four days and I thought that maybe... she's ill or somethin' and...", he paused.

"She hasn't been at school for almost a week?" the woman looked shocked. "But every morning she was out! With me! Going to school with her bag and books! And you telling me that she has been playing truant for four days?"

"Uhm, sorry, but yes."

"Where was she then? Where _is_ she?"

"I don't know."

She signed and withdrew her phone. She was angry but after a moment she looked sad.

"I don't want my Linka to be in trouble. Again," she said putting the mobile against her ear. "She doesn't pick up the phone." She checked something on the screen. "I have a meeting in ten minutes, _cholera..._"

"I can go. And checked if she's fine," Freddie said quickly. Too quickly. But he didn't want to admit that he wanted to see Ewelina.

"Could you? Really?"

Suddenly a short music sounded.

"Wait, she texted me," said Mrs. Lato. "_Mum, I'm at school._ Right." She opened her bag and withdrew keys. She passed them to Freddie. "I trust you, _chłopaczku. _Check if she's at home first. Then... Well, I have no idea where she can be. Maybe you know."

He took the keys.

"I trust you," she repeated. "You seem to be a nice one."

Freddie stood up smiling. I'm not, he thought.

"Take care of her. I don't know if she's going to talk with me. Maybe with you."

"I will try."

"Thank you, Freddie," she smiled. "Linka's very delicate, you didn't notice probably."

"I didn't," he admitted.

"Go then. Bye. And thanks again."

While walking back he looked at the keys in his hand. The proof he cared. He cared for that Polish girl. For Ewelina.

He opened the door silently and went inside. The kitchen was empty, so was the living room. He went upstairs without calling her name but he didn't know why; it would be easier if he simply called her. He could hear the music playing. Some rock. So she was here.

And all of sudden the bathroom door opened and Linka appeared in front of him. She was topless with a toothbrush in her mouth wearing only knickers. It were the strangest ten second in his life. The girl looked truly shocked and the toothbrush fell on the floor. She covered he breasts with both hands but he noticed a piercing in her left nipple and a butterfly tattoo under the right one.

"_Co do kurwy?!_" she screamed in her mother tongue. "What the fuck?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm... sorry," he started but there was another tattoo – some Chinese characters next to her belly button – that didn't help him to calm down and think clearly. "I-I..."

She disappeared in her room shutting the door loudly behind her.

Freddie heard meowing and Maniek joined him on the stairs. He took some deep breaths but it didn't really help: his pants got tighter and he could hear his heart beating faster and louder.

The door opened. Ewelina was wearing the ugliest track suit he had ever seen. But it didn't decrease his arousal. He cleared his throat though.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your mum... I was worried 'bout you and... the keys..."

"Oh, come on! You must have seen thousands of naked, partly naked and not naked girls before! Pull yourself together, shall you?"

She passed by him going downstairs but then she stopped.

"Or go whack off to the loo." And she was gone.

After a minute he went downstairs.

"Listen, Eve," he hissed. "I was worried so I talked with your mum. She gave me the keys and I came here to check if you're okay. And I can see that you're more than okay so have a fuckin' nice day." He threw the keys on a table and left the kitchen. But when he touched the doorknob, she was right behind him.

"Stay," she said. "Please." He felt her palm on his back.

"Okay."

She took gently his hand and led him back to the kitchen.

"Green tea?" Ewelina asked.

"No. I hate green tea."

"Oh, come on. It's good. Really good. Or wait. We can have hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate would be better. But vodka the best."

"Sorry, no vodka today."

She prepared two mugs of hot beverage and took a box of small marshmallows.

"Upstairs we go," she ordered.

Freddie sat on her bed and she gave him a mug. Maniek jumped onto her desk and started to hunt her pencils. Ewelina smiled sitting on the other side of the bed. He sipped his chocolate; it was milky and sweet.

"You're wondering if what I said was true, it was, I'm sorry. I know it's sick but it's truth."

"Tell me, please. I want to know everything." He looked at her.

She made herself more comfortable.

"Robert and I, we had never been friends, just, you know, siblings, mean and nasty to each other, arguing all the time, fighting... Like a brother and a sister, normal ones. But then our dad found a job in London and my parents decided that Robert would go with him. I stayed at home and for a half of a year we hadn't seen each other. Six months. I really wanted to go to the UK and learn English. And I did."

She paused and sipped her drink.

"At the airport I saw that boy... Tall, handsome, well-built, dark-haired, in sunglasses, in Armanis, perfect... And he smiled at me. It was Robert. But he was different. _So_ different. Totally sexy. My brother had been chubby, sloppy, always in old clothes, dirty, smelly, nightmarish, but then I saw a new version of him... A better one."

Freddie took a deep breath.

"I moved to my dad and Robert's place and Robert organized a party for me. A welcoming party. And I entered his world."

_C.D.N._


	5. SECRET

**CHAPTER FIVE: SECRET**

"It was a world of sex, drugs, booze, parties... I was shocked. I met his friends, all those tattooed girls with piercings, always half-naked, touching him, kissing, caressing, sleeping with him... Those boys, all British, rich, charming, hypnotizing... I got along with Robert. He was Robert, not 'my brother' anymore. And I changed. I wanted to be like those girls... I got my first tattoo, then my second one, a piercing, you saw them... I used to wear clothes totally in Effy's style, make-up like Katie's. I was one of _you. _And then there was _the _party."

She paused gazing at her fingers on the mug.

"I got drunk very quickly, I did drugs, I felt hot... Sarah, one of Robert's friends, said once that Robert and me, we were more like a couple than siblings... I had laughed then but it was true... And at that party... We were dancing... and he, Robert... He kissed me all of sudden. It was great. Perfect. And there was another kiss, a French one, deep and sexy. My first one and it made me w-"

"Oh c'mon! That's too much information for me!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry."

"Go on." He sipped his chocolate.

"So he kissed me. I didn't think then if it was wrong 'coz I did not think at all. Like my head was empty, brainless. I remember that someone laughed and said Gosh, that's totally gross! and Robert took my hand. As soon as we reached the corridor, we started kissing again... Next thing I was aware of was waking up in a bed. Robert's bed. Half-naked with no bra and my knickers messed up. Robert was still asleep and I didn't dare checking out if his pants were on. I felt... horrible and so guilty. Few hours later I was back home in Cracow. With no bags, with none of my stuff but with my make-up all over my face. I was crying and I couldn't stop crying."

She sipped her drink.

"I stopped drinking, quitted smoking... because of that night. If I hadn't been so drunk that night, maybe... well, _maybe_. And I'm a good girl now. But it was sick though, the thing I did. You can be disgusted, feel free to be. That's me. At least a part of me I want to forget about.  
"But," Freddie hesitated. "You ain't sure if you..."

"If I have fucked him?" she finished his question. "I want to think I actually have 'coz it's helping me to be good."

"You're unbelievable," he smiled lightly. "Do you... love him?" he asked without thinking. "Sorry if I-"

"Don't. Frankly, I don't know. _Cholera, to trudne_. Oh sorry, English only!"

She started playing with her hair.

"It's our secret now, Freddie."

"Got it." He smiled at her. "Tomorrow. School. You comin'?"

"We shall see."

Freddie sat next to JJ staring at the door to the classroom. Ewelina was not there. Effy smiled at him while entering and his eyes went down.

"Oi!" Cook went in. "I've just seen our _Polnische fille_ at the dean's!

Freddie looked at him blankly.

"That's bad," Panda said sadly. "She's off the list? She did something _wrong_?"

_She did_, Freddie thought.

But five minutes later Ewelina was there.

"Eve!" Panda shouted smiling.

"Hey, what was that about? The dean's office?" Katie asked.

"Nothing." Ewelina sat next to Naomi. She looked at Freddie and smiled slightly.

The teacher's appearance cut off the talking. She checked the list and then Ewelina's hand went up.

"Yes, Miss Lato?"

"May I say something?"

"Please do."

"I'd like to apologize to you all. I lied. I do speak English. I've already spoken to the dean and he said if all teachers allow me to stay, I will stay. I can take all the tests and write all the essays."

The teacher looked at her surprised.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "So let's start from now on. Tell us, Miss Lato, what do you know about Hawthorne?"

Eve smiled and started talking. Her voice filled up the classroom for a quater.

The girl said sorry to the gang.

"That was fuckin' awesome!" Cook embraced her. "My gurl, you rule!"

"I will of Miss Carter and monsieur Beau say yes to me."

"They will!" Pandora smiled. "Don't worry, dear!"

"Hope so," she said looking at Freddie. He smiled, so did she.

"Oi! Let's party tonight!" Cook shouted. "Eve?"

"If it's a must," she shrugged.

"It _is_!" Cook kissed her arm. "I'd totally do you, honey!"

"In your wet dreams."

"Yeah, that's my girl!"

They laughed.

"You're in." Freddie smiled at Ewelina. He was walking her home.

"I'm glad."

"Till they found out you fucked your ol' bro."

"They will better not. Or you're dead."

"You're a psycho."

"Nobody will believe you." She smirked.

They stopped in front of her house.

"C'ya later," she said.

"Bye."

"_Nara_. It's bye in Polish."

"_Nara_," he repeated and she giggled.

He went back home skating. It was nice to talk with Ewelina. She was more than okay. There was something _different_ about her.

The party was great. He danced a lot. With Ewelina too. Her lips were all but shiny red. He felt her body, his nostrils full of her smell. It turned him on. All of sudden she hugged him tightly ans he knew she felt his erection. He felt her soft thigh and breathed her skin. He wanted to kiss her so much.

"I need something to drink," she said all of sudden and was gone.

Effy found him easily and her hips touched his crotch.

"I want you inside me. Now."

He couldn't say no, couldn't resist. Her hand found his fly as they reached toilets. Ten minutes later her hand zipped his pants. Effy licked her lips.

"You're still tasty," she smiled. "Has that Polish girl tasted you already?"

"Nope."

"You've tasted _her_?"

"Why you asking?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Curiosity," she answered.

Freddie grabbed vodka and started looking for Ewelina. She was there talking with Naomi. The blonde girl touched her cheek and the Polish girl smiled.

"Been looking for you," he said sipping his drink.

"In gents?" Naomi smirked. "I bet it's hard to search properly with Effy on your dick."

Ewelina tapped her arm.

"You've found me now," she said to Freddie. "So how can I help you?"

He did not really know how. He thought that just talking with her will do, talking was nice. Of course he couldn't say so. It made him feel uneasy.

Freddie liked to stare at Ewelina. He did not know a lot about fashion but realized that she was mixing many styles. She was around the gang, not exactly in, but somewhere close. She didn't fit in. They kept talking, discussing stuff mostly. She was smart and funny. But he noticed she preferred not to be touched. Every time he was close to kiss her, she ran away. And instead he was fucking Effy and it wasn't so bad.

"Need Starbucks," Ewelina said and Naomi nodded.

The gang was loitering in a park. It was a warm evening and they were sharing a bottle of vodka. Cook had fun learning some Polish phrases and so did Ewelina laughing on his versions of them. Freddie was listening to JJ's iPod while the other boy was showing Katie a trick with cards. She was _of course_ enjoying that.

They were about to enter to the cafeteria when somebody shouted the name of Ewelina. The girl turned her head. Two boys were approaching.

"Hi there," one of them said. "Pretty Eve-ning, huh?"

"Yep," Ewelina smiled. "What's up, Pete?"

Ewelina introduced Pete and his friend John to the gang. Freddie noticed an emblem on their t-shirts. They were from a Catholic school. He smirked. Apparently Ewelina was dating Pete.

Luckily the boys went away after a small talk.

"You fuckin' a Cath-boy?" Cook asked laughing.

"Why fucking?" Eve rolled her eyes. "Dating only. Well, kinda."

"Be careful," Cook smiled meanly. "They think about sex more than normal people."

"Normal people like you?" she smirked and the girls laughed.

Freddie could hear Ewelina's _Dating only_ for some time inside his head. And he realized he was jealous.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. ROBERT

**CHAPTER SIX: ROBERT**

"Just for the weekend," Ewelina asked in a coaxing tone.

Freddie looked at her. She made a Bambi face.

"Okay! Fine," he gave up. "I will."

"Thanks!" She hugged him. "You will be good for Maniek, won't you? You will take care of him, riiight?"

"Yes, yes!"

They were laying in her bed, easting popcorn and watching _House of Wax. _Paris Hilton was about to be killed when Ewelina said she was going with her mum to their aunt for the weekend. He promised that he would pop in on Saturday to feed her cat.

He liked to be with the Polish girl. He wasn't smoking and drinking so much with her around. He felt relaxed, his head light. They were mostly chatting and lately watching movies in her bed on her shiny black HP. If somebody told him he would be with a girl in a bed and not have sex, he wouldn't believe him. But it was fine the way it was. Ewelina was going out with the gang, she did enjoy dancing and having fun but without all the stuff they couldn't have a good night without.

Freddie was dating Effy. No, not exactly _dating_. Fucking. Few times shortly after they did it, when he still felt the weight of her body driving him insane and had mouth full of her taste, he was laying next to Ewelina in her bedroom watching _Stay Alive, _her favourite horror, for the third time. And he didn't have a problem with that, not at all. It was like he had two girlfriends: one for making love, one for other stuff like fooling around or going to the movies. And it was okay that way.

He didn't tell Effy about his Eve-nings. However, he was sure Ewelina knew about him and the other girl but she said nothing. And he saw her with that Cath-boy Pete twice having coffee.

But there was still the thing Ewelina had done. Freddie didn't like to think about _that_. He imagined Eve with her brother once and later he tried not to think about that _stuff_. Finally he decided that it was only and entirely that Robert's fault. Not her. Not Ewelina's. She was drunk and... Well, drunkenness was a good argument for all.

On Saturday Freddie skated to Eve's house as he had promised. Not until he drew out keys from his pocket he noticed that there was a boy sitting on a porch. He was smoking lazily and looking at Freddie.

"Hi," the boy said puffing.

Freddie blinked and he knew. That boy... It was Robert, Ewelina's older brother.

Robert stood up and stretched. In three steps he reached the other boy. Freddie moved back a little. Ewelina's brother was taller than him and well-built. He looked smart in his black jeans and white tee. And he smelled of cigs, sweat and some perfume.

"You made me waiting," Robert said finishing his cig.

"Sor-," Freddie started but dummied up. Why the hell he was about to apologize to that boy?

"These are the keys, right?" Robert smiled. "Mum told me that, I cite, 'a cute-looking boy will take care of Maniek and have our keys' and I bet you're that boy, ain't you?"

"You must be Robert."

"I am."

"It's Freddie."

Robert held out his hand and Freddie shook it unwillingly. Ewelina's brother noticed that but said nothing.

Freddie opened the door and the cat came with loud meowing and a bell ringing. Maniek led him to the kitchen. Robert shut the door and left his bag in the living-room. He joined McClair and started to open all the cupboards. Freddie fed the cat observing the other boy.

"You hungry?" Robert asked when Freddie was petting Maniek.

He looked at Eve's bro. On the one hand, he was done with what he'd promised to the girl and could go. But on the other hand, he wanted to stay. But there was something about Robert... Something magnetic, mesmerizing... The boy was so classy and so self-confident, the way he spoke, the way he moved, the way he'd smoked before... Yet he fucked his own sister.

Freddie cleared his throat and nodded.

_Why are you here?_ he wanted to ask Robert so much.

"Spaghetti will do?"

Freddie nodded again. He sat on a chair and Maniek jumped on his knees. He started to pet him.

"If you're here," Robert drew out a pot from a cupboard, "that means that my sis trusts you. So I bet she told you about – he smiled ironically – _us_."

The way he'd said that made Freddie sick. He frowned.

"I didn't fuck her."

Robert looked at Freddie from behind the opened fridge door and their eyes met.

"I've done a lot of bad, naughty stuff, but there is no way I would fuck my sister."

"Eve said-"

"I think I know what she told you."

He poured water into the pot and put in on a gas-stove.

"Why do you think my sister is _here_?" he asked washing tomatoes in a sink.

"She had those... _problems_ in London," Freddie replied. Maniek was purring loudly.

Robert smirked.

"I shall ask again. Why do you think my sister isn't in Cracow anymore?"

Freddie said nothing.

"The answer is because she had problems _there_." Robert started to cut tomatoes. "She started high school, one of the best in town, the one for rich kids, she won her scholarship there. My little, smart as hell sis, always good marks, always the best. But that school, well, people there had this stupid idea that if you pay your fee, you pay for your good marks and you don't have to study."

He put pasta into boiling water.

"At first she was studying a lot, but people in her class, very mature by the way, laughed at her. And she wanted so much to be liked. But luckily-unluckily there was this girl named Klaudia. You know such girls: prom queen types, blonds, pink all over them, yeah, Klaudia was such a girl. They got along. I mean Ewelina changed to get along with Klaudia. But Klaudia wasn't a nice daddy's little girl. The was pure evil in a pink sequine box."

Robert smirked.

"And I was a little in love with her, poor me. So Klaudia taught Lina how to drink, smoke, do drugs, party... Make boys love you and such. And I noticed something was on. Ewelina and I, we started to argue a lot. About Klaudia mostly. But my sis thought it was all because Klaudia didn't want to date me. Well, maybe at some point, but later on I just hated that girl."

He started to make a sauce. Freddie could smell herbs and pepper.

"And so we were fighting. Our grandparents said it had been enough for them and I was sent to my dad in London. They thought it was _my_ fault. But then Lina got even worse. She almost dropped her school, got her first piercing, drunk a lot, you know such stories, like in teen drama movies. I hate such movies."

Robert drew mineral water from a fridge and poured to glasses. He gave Freddie one.

"And Ewelina was sent to London too. Unluckily, she got along with my friends too much."

He smirked.

"I've changed too. Because living in London is like a fuckin' game, you know? You have to score and be on a certain level. I wanted friends, I wanted _girls_. But to have them, I had to be one of them. And slowly, step by step, I became one of _them_. I wanted to be popular, well, who doesn't want _that_? I had my own _Klaudia, _my own guide. And I felt great."

He sipped water.

"But then Ewelina came and she entered my world, the world I was struggling to be in so much, so fuckin' easily. But she was even more fascinated, even more eager to fit in. She got her first tattoo. And she became just like the girls I was finally having sex with."

He smiled sadly. Just his lips, not his eyes.

"And I was envy. So fuckin' envy. My friend Lucy told me once that my sis thought I was kinda sexy. Maybe she said so, maybe did not, but I had this idea then. I didn't want her there in _my_ world anymore. It was my world. I started to pretend I liked her very much. I was a good actor but it was nice finally not to argue with her. But then there was _the_ party."

He looked at the pasta and salted it.

"It wasn't entirely my plan. A friend of mine, Jean, didn't like Ewelina because she was flirting with a boy Jean loved. Jean helped me. She _helped_ Ewelina to get drunk quickly. When we were dancing, I kissed her. I didn't enjoy that. Shortly after that my sister blacked out. Jean undressed her and put in my bed. At the morning, I sneaked to the bed and pretended I was sleeping... I could hear her waking up. And a moment later she was gone, finally gone. Few hours later I found out that she was back home."

He looked at Freddie.

"And it worked. Firstly, she wasn't around me anymore, and secondly, that shocking therapy helped her going back to that nice good girl version she had been before. Everybody was happy! But she was off the list in her school, and our mum got this awesome job in Bristol, so she's here. Now."

The moment Robert gave Freddie spaghetti, he started talking again.

"I've told you all of that because I wanted to know if I'm ready to tell that to Ewelina too. I think I am." They started eating. "You like her?"

Freddie nodded. He told Robert everything, about Ewelina pretending not to know English, about Ewelina saving Pandora, about Ewelina feeling guilty, about Ewelina being a nice girl.

And he was happy. Ewelina was normal, well kinda normal. He felt sorry for her though. She used to be just like Effy. But he didn't need another Effy. He wanted Ewelina even more now. The present Ewelina, the girl to talk with, laugh...

"I think she'll be shocked when she sees you. She's still... confused."

"I think so too. But it's high time she learned the truth."

Freddie enjoyed the pasta.

"Will you show me how people in Bristol have fun?" Robert asked when they'd finished eating.

Freddie nodded.

"Can't you say a proper yes?" Robert smirked.

"No, it's far beyond me."

"I hope having fun is not beyond you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Hey, Ellie, I'm not so bad, am I? __;)_


End file.
